1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for conducting wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method for reducing temporal connections in Bluetooth devices. This application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 99-62767 filed Dec. 27, 1999, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bluetooth is a specification in which data can be sent and received using a large bandwidth for communications in a variety of electronic devices using radio frequency without physical cables. At present, Internet access from a mobile communication terminal requires a terminal having a data communication function, a notebook computer, and a separate cable for connecting these two devices. However, if Bluetooth is commercialized, data communications between devices would be able to be conducted wirelessly, and Bluetooth-compliant devices, such as a Bluetooth-compliant digital camera, and a Bluetooth-compliant printer, would not need a cable connection.
In order for communications between devices operating in a Bluetooth communication environment to occur, a connection must be established. A process for establishing a connection includes synchronizing a radio frequency, establishing a link between link administrators of the communicating devices, and establishing a channel. Only after connection is completed, can character data, voice data, etc., be sent and received between two devices.
When a 1st Bluetooth device is to communicate with other (2nd-Nth) Bluetooth devices when a plurality of Bluetooth devices are in operation around the first Bluetooth device, the first Bluetooth device obtains addresses from the 2nd˜Nth Bluetooth devices through an inquiry operation. However, because the 1st Bluetooth device cannot identify the 2nd˜Nth Bluetooth devices with the address alone, the 1st Bluetooth device needs to obtain names of the other Bluetooth devices through a temporal connection.
In this situation, if any of the 2nd˜Nth Bluetooth devices has a changed name, then the 1st Bluetooth device must ascertain the changed name through a temporal connection. For this, the 1st Bluetooth device must make frequent inquiries of the 2nd˜Nth devices, and ascertain the names through temporal connections, which is a drawback in that it requires much time.